When Running Stops Working
by Angular Jack
Summary: There are some terrors in this world that simply command it, and running stops working. Jinx can't run from the horror of the void. One Shot.


The streets of Piltover were usually quiet at night.

"Oooohhhhhahahahahaha…. Where can you run now?"

This night was an exception.

She ran. And ran. And ran. Running was her only option, despite the fact that it seemed to be failing her. It wouldn't stop coming after her. It wouldn't stop sending those… spikes? Spikes made of its own flesh? It kept launching them in her direction, many of them grazing her skin, leaving scratches or even gashes. One was impaled in her shoulder, blood trailing down her body.

It wouldn't stop. It wouldn't just go away… Why wouldn't it leave her be? Why did it want her?

"Mmmm… your darkness beckons, mortal!"

She kept running. Keep on going. Don't stop running. Run from your parents, from the schools, from the law… From this thing. This thing that saw right through her, right into her.

"There are stains upon your soul! I will follow their stench all the way to you, no matter where you go!"

She flipped around for a moment to gaze upon it.

She almost completely regretted it. Red, exoskeletal skin. Glowing eyes that peered at you from the dark. Claws and needles that would shred and rip you apart. A gaping mouth that wouldn't let go if it got a hold of you.

Jinx fired her rocket launcher, hitting the thing dead on. She stopped, the explosion engulfing the beast completely. She grinned faintly, hoping that did it…

"… Bwahahahahahaha!"

It stomped right out of the smoke, laughing at her.

Jinx screamed, and turned, running again. "Fuck you, ugly!"

"You're one to talk…"

It stomped its foot on the ground.

Needles shot up below Jinx, gashing her left leg, and knocking her up into the air. She hit the ground hard, screaming in pain.

"… You humans are such hideous creatures."

It continued to march towards her, growling, snapping its jaws.

Jinx started to try and get up, tears streaming down her face as she kept glancing at the thing… "Leave me alone…."

"Your soul will feed the void!" It stood over her, and raised its claws to strike.

A metallic fist struck the monster in the chest, pushing it back. A woman with rather large gauntlets stood in front of Jinx now. She glanced down at her, and said, "Run!"

".. Vi, why –"

"Run!" The enforced turned to face the monster, which was now marching towards her with some kind of twisted grin.

Vi hobbled up onto her feet, and started attempting to run. Vi held off the beast, screams and yells emanating from her and the monster…

Jinx finally got out of sight of the two. She started looking for somewhere to go, to mend her wounds, to hide…

A high pitched scream filled the air. And then, the monster's laughter…

Jinx started panicking, and swung open the door of an abandoned building, rushing inside. She ducked behind a counter, and curled up in a corner, trying to stay out of sight. She started whimpering, trying to hold in her tears. This wasn't a good night. Not by a long shot.

That thing just showed up, killing everything in sight… No one knew why it was here, it just was now. The town was nearly deserted by now, thanks to that… terror…

Stomping resonated from right outside the building. Jinx placed her hand over her mouth, eyes widening.

… Soon, the stomping passed, fading away…

Jinx lowered her hand, and gasped in a vague relief.

The wall was then broken down, glass and rubble falling about. Jinx yipped, and placed her hand over her mouth again.

The monster was in the building now, and bigger than before. The more it ate, the bigger it got. Blood dripped from its mouth, and body in general.

… A hat clung to one of its teeth. Caitlyn's hat…

Jinx almost retched, and tried to remain quiet.

The beast stood in place for a moment, looking around.

Then, it screamed, the hat sent flying off.

The scream did something to Jinx in a moment, and she started to scream, her ears in far too much pain for her to properly comprehend what would be too loud.

A claw burst through the counter, and pulled Jinx off the ground. The monster stared at her, holding her at eye level. And grinned.

She started bawling. "Please… why?"

"You like running. Running from death. So I won't let death be the end for you. You can run from it forever. I'll make sure that, for all of eternity and beyond, you will be mine!"

It opened its mouth wide, and Jinx screamed.

She couldn't run anymore. She had ran for so long. From everything. Never stopping to deal with anything, just shooting it in the face and running.

She ran, and this thing still found her. She shot it in the face, and it didn't stop.

There was nowhere left to run. She didn't know how to deal with this anymore.

…

One final scream filled the empty streets of Piltover. The monster stepped through the hole where the wall used to be, and laughed as it stalked off to find its next meal.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you sincerely for reading this one shot. It... doesn't necessarily have a grand point to it, or some profound statement to make. I had an idea, ran with it, and this is how it came out.

If you enjoyed reading this, then my day has been made.

Reviews are always appreciated.

Sincerely,

Divine Angle


End file.
